Je ne peux pas m'empêcher, de me faire souffrir
by Assbutt 08
Summary: Courte histoire de Destiel, sur l'enfer que vie Castiel au quotidien,... Avec Dean. L'effort qu'il doit faire pour le bien de Dean. Puisque c'est ce qu'il recherche toujours et avant tout. Le bonheur de Dean passe avant tout les sentiments que Cas pourrait sentir.


Je ne peux m'empêcher, de me faire souffrir

Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Je pouvais le sentir, sentir sa présence, sentir son cuir, sentir son shampoing. Ce mélange de virilité et de fragilité dans son âme qui me semblait si réconfortant et à la fois excitant… qu'à quelques centimètres de moi.

À peine arrivé, après que Dean m'ait invoqué, il m'avait attrapé par une accolade, d'un air festif. C'était en fait son anniversaire, mais je le savais sans pourtant y apporter une grande importance. Étant un être immortel, le concept d'anniversaire m'était très difficile à comprendre. Pourtant, Dean, qui avait déjà bu beaucoup plus que le raisonnable d'alcool, semblait trouvé sa vie et son anniversaire géniaux, mais je savais que c'était simplement l'effet de l'alcool. Depuis des semaines, Dean ne supportait plus l'absence de Sam et prenait des congés de Lisa et son fils de plus en plus fréquemment. Quelques fois, Dean m'appelait, dans un élan de désespoir et alors mon cœur se brisait, bien que je le croyais déjà détruit. Je ne lui montrais jamais que j'étais là, puisque je voyais bien que tout au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas que je vienne. Il voulait continuer de se morfondre dans une chambre d'hôtel jusqu'à se qu'il s'endorme après avoir encore une fois abuser du bar de la chambre.

Cette fois-ci pourtant, c'était différent, il avait bien fait la fête et même plus qu'à son habitude à cause de l'événement, et il était toujours là, comme à chaque fois, à m'appeler, mais à cet instant, il voulait vraiment que je vienne. Il était comme d'ordinaire, assis sur son lit, me parlant tout bonnement et s'adressait au vide comme à un bon ami. Quand j'apparu, il ne paru pas surpris et ne me demanda pas pourquoi aujourd'hui plutôt qu'un autre jour. Il était probablement trop fatigué de sa soirée pour cela. Il me regarda dans les yeux, et comme si cela ne faisait que quelques jours que nous ne nous étions pas vu, puis tout sourire, me prit dans ses bras.

Allo Dean, dis-je alors que Dean me relâcha de son accolade.

Il faut que tu m'aides, Cas. Lâcha-t-il, l'air joyeux disparut pour révéler ce que je savais déjà, il était épuisé.

Comment? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Puis, il me dis de m'asseoir sur le lit et alla chercher l'ordinateur de Sam et s'assit sur l'autre côté du lit, mais la chose qui me frappa, c'était que nous étions assis sur un lit simple. Il n'y avait pratiquement pas d'espace entre nous, mais le pire, c'était lorsqu'il me dit que je pouvais me coucher, si je voulais, mais se coucha lui-même en premier. Il n'y avait qu'une petite place mais par politesse je me couchai – Mon Dieu, j'avais prit mes distances avec lui depuis longtemps, pour ne pas me ramasser dans des situations pareilles, ou en tout cas d'être capable de me sortir de celles-ci. Mais je ne pus pas me retenir, je l'avais bien mérité avec les mois de torture à voir Dean avoir mal et se faire du mal alors que j'étais juste à côté, il pouvait avoir un petit contact pendant quelques minutes, uniquement par l'épaule. Ce n'était pas grand-chose non? Mais ce que je détestais, c'était que lorsqu'on se prive de quelqu'un pendant trop longtemps, alors chacun de ses contacts deviennent électrisants. Alors, lorsque je me couchai juste collé à lui, à peine à quelques centimètres, je ressentis le besoin fulgurant de me rapprocher. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Je pouvais le sentir. Pourtant, avant que je ne m'avance, Dean recula pour venir s'accoté à moi pour que je vois mieux l'écran de l'ordinateur, et alors je sentis mon corps entier parcouru d'un grand choc électrique douloureux sur le coup, mais qui vint m'apaisé immédiatement après.

Dean était placé pour que sa tête soit un peu plus basse que mon épaule. Je sentais son torse se lever et se baisser au fur et à mesure de ses respirations. Sa tête était accotée sur moi et je ne pus rien faire que de fixer ses cheveux, me voyant passer mes doigts sur ses cheveux, les décoiffant par le fait même. Je ne portais déjà plus attention à l'écran de l'ordinateur. J'imaginais la sensation des cheveux de Dean sur mes doigts, leurs douceurs. Mais je détournais rapidement les yeux regardant l'autre côté de la pièce, sentant à présent ma main qui ne pourrait se retenir plus longtemps. Je devais vite m'écarter, mais la chaleur du corps de Dean juste à mon côté me criait de rester. Une pression au cœur, bien plus présente que les précédentes me fit perdre le souffle. J'avais tellement envie de me collé encore plus, de passer mon bras autour des épaules de Dean et jouer dans ses cheveux avec ma main de libre, mais je ne devais pas… Pour Dean. Et ce devait être ça l'origine de mon mal, c'était que je ne pouvais pas le toucher pour son bien. L'ironie douloureuse me fit embrouiller les yeux, alors que je savais que si je bougeais ma main, je gâcherais tout. Des années à feindre l'indifférence et à faire comme si chaque fois que Dean me prenait dans ses bras, cela ne me remplissait pas de joie pour des semaines, alors j'avais commencé à porter un masque. En fait, c'est comme ça que je l'appelle, lorsque je crois que je vais tout laisser tomber, je me réfère toujours au masque. Le masque est sur et me protège de tout ce que les humains appellent «émotions».

Pour l'instant, Dean ne pouvait pas me voir donc je pouvais encore attendre avant de mettre le masque, repoussant mes larmes. Je ressentais comme un mélange de confort extrême, presque paisible et en même temps tellement d'inconfort, mon corps tendu à force de m'empêcher de bouger. Je serrais les poings qui étaient resté sur les côtés de mon corps. Je devais partir, même si je crois que cela me faisait plus mal que de ne pas pouvoir toucher Dean un peu plus alors qu'il était juste adosser sur moi. Je n'avais même pas regardé ce que Dean avait me montrer et je levais une de mes mains vers sa tête, les deux doigts levés. Il s'endormi automatiquement au contact de mes doigts sur ses tempes. Il ne se souviendrait pas de ma venue. C'était une mauvaise idée après tout. Je n'étais toujours pas capable de passer par-dessus et je ne savais pas quoi faire. La plupart des questions sur les «émotions», je l'ai posais à Dean et dans ce cas, c'était impossible. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de passer par-dessus et si je n'en trouvais pas, j'ai bien peur que je devrais tout simplement partir loin du Winchester pour longtemps, voir toujours. En tant qu'ange, je n'étais même pas autorisé à avoir des «sentiments» et surtout pas envers la personne que je dois surveiller.

Je remis Dean sous les couvertes pour le protéger du froid hivernal et alla porter l'ordinateur sur la table, plus loin. Il ne se souviendrait pas que j'étais là, mais c'était pour son bien, tout en me faisant le plus grand mal. Avant de partir, alors que je savais que je ne le reverrais que dans très longtemps ou peut-être plus jamais, je m'accordais un petit mot d'adieu dans le silence du sommeil de Dean.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Dean Winchester.


End file.
